Love bites HARD A broken love story
by Skye-Tayla1998
Summary: DimitrixRose. Staged after the attack in Shadow Kiss, Dimitri is still alive but has taken Tasha's offer and leaves Rose. Only to come back years later and find Rose has had to go through more then just the trauma of him leaving her...
1. Chapter 1

DimitrixRose Fanfic:

***ROSE POV***

I woke up this morning, for once in my life bright and early. I took off to my wardrobe and got dressed quickly and stuffed my gym clothes into my bag so I wouldn't be late. I put on my black sand shoes and shot off to the gym to wait for Dimitri.

I got there early so I decided to get out the mats and warm up. I was in between my last warm up when Comrade FINALLY decided to show up, I stood up and rubbed the sweat off my hands before I headed to confront him. "What took you so long Belikov?" I smirked at him playfully. He unfortunately didn't seem to get the joke seemingly because he still wore his guardian mask I've grown to hate so much.

"I'm sorry to say, but this will be our last training session for these schooling years. I've taken up the offer given to me by Lady Ozera and will not be returning to the Academy Rosemarie." He said formerly. I looked at him hard, he WHAT! This has to be a joke right? He told me he'd stay with me forever. "That's a horrible joke Dimitri." I said monotonously as I continued to stare at him in disbelief. He can't have! We had just DONE it, we finally gave in to each other and now he's leaving me? But worse, FOR THAT BITCH?!

"Why would there be any need for me to lie? I will be leaving this afternoon and thought it was only proper for me to let my student know so she or he wouldn't be confused." He said without looking at me. "Student? So that's what I've always been to you? A student?" I said breathlessly, this can't be happening! After all that we've gone through I've only ever been his student? "Of course Rosemarie, there has been some confrontations that I regret but nothing that can't be helped, I need to leave now to pack but I hope you have a good life and live up to your guardian abilities." He nodded to me and turned to leave. That's when I snapped, NO FUCKING WAY AM I LETTING HIM LEAVE WITHOUT FEELING BAD! "YOU USED ME! YOU'RE A SICK EVIL MAN! YOU'RE JUST LIKE HIM, Victor! You took everything from me! You took my virginity! I hope you rot in hell Belikov because you deserve that." I said as I stormed past him and out the door of the Gym, as I ran from that bad place my anger turned to sorrow and my tears finally came, the streamed down my face leaving marks and dried skin.

There's only one person I need now more than ever and I was right out front of the door. I knock and it opened. "Rose? What's wrong?" asked Adrian. I shook my head and started crying, he pulled me inside his flat and closed the door. As soon as the door shut he pulled me in for a hug and ushered me to his couch where he sat me down. "Ok, talk." He said and mysteriously pulled out a silver bottle, unscrewing the lid and taking a sip, all the while keeping his eyes on me. "You know how Dimitri and I are involved right Adrian?" I said eyeing him wearily just in case he didn't and I'd have to launch into a whole explanation I did not want to talk about. He nodded slowly and took another sip. I took a deep breath and told him what happened this morning. "Wait, Tasha offered him a job of guarding her?" he said surprised. I nodded and look down at my fidgeting hands. A tiny tear slid down my cheek and splashed against them.

I felt his finger come under my chin and he lifted my face up to look him in the eye. "You know that you have so many people who would look after you. You have me, Lissa, shit, even Christian! You have so many people to lean on, you don't have to go through this yourself. Help us, help you. Please." He said, his face growing sad and anxious. I nodded my head to reassure him, but I was still unsure about telling Lissa. It might hurt her a lot, seeming I hadn't told her anything about Dimitri. He hugged me again. "You know you can stay here if you'd like. I wouldn't mind, and no, before you ask, I will not try any funny business with you," He smiled and shook my hair, "You are a beautiful, charming, sexy beast. Do not let that asshat ruin you. He doesn't deserve you're pain ok?" He said with all seriousness. I shook my head in disbelief. "Is this really Adrian Ivashkov I'm talking to? I don't think I have ever seen you quite so serious before." I smirked at him and stood up hastily. "I have to go but I'll come back later after classes ok?" I said reassuring him that I was fine and left his room, heading for someone else. Alberta. She must understand.

**HEY GUYS! I hope you enjoyed this Chapter! Review and get ready for a new one to be posted up asap. :) xx Skye-Tayla**

**Tell me what you think xx**


	2. Chapter 2

***ROSE POV***

I was making my way up to Alberta's office when someone bumped into me. "Hey! Watch it!" I exclaimed, annoyed and utterly startled by the misstep. I'm a guardian, I shouldn't be taken by surprise like that, no matter how dazed I am. "Sorry Rose, I was just making my way over to the guardians housing, I didn't see you there." That voice. I would know that retched voice anywhere. I look up and zone in on blue eyes. Ozera. Blue. Eyes.

"I'm sorry for taking Dimka away from you, I hope it is no inconvenience to your training?" She smiled sweetly at me. I felt like a bitch but I felt her coming off as if she'd won some kind of sick victory or something. She may be acting but two can play at that game. I smiled at her reassuringly "That's no worries, Alberta is replacing him in my training sessions and also, I'm so sorry at going off at you like that. I'm just a bit late for class. I have Guardian Alto up first so I'm a bit flustered." I laughed lightly. It sounded more convincing then I thought it would. I mentally gave myself a high five for that factor.

She frowned at me, as if she was concentrating on something. "So, you're not upset?" she asked dumbfounded. I shook my head and laughed out loud. "Not at all, some part of me is happy you got him now, he was a bit of an asshole." I said using Adrians direct words. She looked over my head and her eyes widened. I spun around expecting anything but all that was there was Dimitri with two large cases in his hands.

He looked down at me with his eyebrow lifted. "An asshole, did I hear?" he looked at me expectantly. Shit, I have to think of something quick. I smirked at him and placed and hand on his shoulder and tapped it. "Not everyone is going to like you Guardian Belikov, definitely not you're students." I put emphasis on the word students and walked off again towards Albertas office where she was sitting down reading student development folders. "Hey there Alberta, how am I going?" I say cheerfully as I sat down in the chair opposite her.

She looked over the page she was reading at me and I could tell she had a smile on her face. Alberta always had a soft spot for me. "Even though I consider you a daughter I never had, and I'm sure you've realized by now," she winked at me and I grinned back, "though it does not mean you come to me without a reason. So what's wrong?" She said as she laid back down the piece of paper and took off her glasses. "I need your help Alberta, it's about Dim- G-Guardian Belikov." I say not careful enough, hence the stutter.

I look down at my hands a fumble for words when suddenly Alberta spoke up. "I know." She said. I looked up quickly. "What, can you read my mind now?" I asked sarcastically and leaned back against the chair. She shook her head exasperatedly. "Rose, no. Dimitri relieved his secrets and thoughts to me. I know about you two and your relationship and I cant seem to wrap my head around the decision he has made." I felt my eyes pop out of my head. "He TOLD you? Why wouldn't he have told me?" I looked at her deeply expecting an answer to my question but all she did was shrug. I jumped up from my seat and ran out the door. Why didn't he tell me? Just another secret obviously.

I ran to my classes and knocked on the now closed door before I entered. As I thought, everyone was looking at me so I just kept my head down and made my way up the back to sit in a secluded area away from everyone else. I could feel the eyes of Eddie burning at me pleading me to look at him but I couldn't, I needed Lissa more than ever. But I just can't seem to find a happy place with telling her the truth. Is there something wrong with that?Should I be able to tell her the truth it shouldn't be tha-

"Rosemarie Hathaway, is there a problem?" I was struck from my thoughts and I looked around to see no one in their seats. Class was finished. "Uhh, No Guardian Alto. Bye." I said as I scooted out the door before her could reply. But it wasn't far down the hallway before Eddie decided to spring numerous questions on me. "Why are you so zoned out today? What's wrong? Is it Lissa?" On and on he went asking more and more questions when I didn't answer, it got to a point where it all got to much and I snapped.

"Eddie! Shut up, if I wanted to tell you I would have! Leave me alone, stop harassing me!" I yelled at him, getting some unwanted attention. He grabbed my arm but I pushed him away causing him to stumble into some passer bys. "Leave me alone!" I screamed and ran away back to my room.

I screamed loudly and threw my bag across the room. "WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME!" I kept screaming over and over again as I stabbed each of my pillows again and again until my bed and floor were covered in feathers. I laid in the feather mess and cried, sobbed, moped and sulked for the whole day. I ignored the knocks on my door, I ignored Lissa, Eddie, Adrian. I just wanted to die alone.

**Hope you guys ENJOY this chapter, don't worry it'll get better :'). **


	3. Chapter 3

**OH! I should probably add this in! I dont own ANY of the characters of VA they are all Richelle Meads NOR do I own VA.**

***LISSA POV***

What could be wrong with Rose? Seriously, she was fine last night and yesterday! What could possibly have happened in those eight hours that could make her not come out of that room? Worse yet, not talk to me.

I'm her best friend and she went to Adrian before me. How sad is that, leaving your best friend to be the last to know. I just want to know what's wrong, what's the harm in that?

I decided to go against my proper reasoning and head down to Rose's dorm after bedtime. I knew it was wrong of me to do so, but I had to see her. I ran across campus with my slippers and hoodie on and up to her door.

I tapped about three times before she opened up. "Lissa," she said, her voice groggy and obvious that she had been crying, "what are you doing here? You're supposed to be in bed." I shook my head and barged into her dorm.

"What haven't you been telling me Rose? Why haven't you let me in your room for the past day!" I exclaimed throwing my arms in the air. She dropped her head and closed the door slowly, "I-I… I don't know if I can tell you." She sighed as she slide down against the door, putting her head between her knees.

I walked over to her and put and arm around her shoulders trying to soothe her. "Come on, this isn't the Rose I know and love. I am your best friend, I may not understand what you say sometimes but you can trust me that I will never EVER hold your choices or what you need to know against you. I love you Rose, now tell me what's wrong." I said quietly and patiently.

She lifted her tear streaked face and smiled at me. "Ok, but maybe we should sit on the bed before I tell you anything…"

**OK! THAT ONE WAS REEEAAALLLLYYY SHORT! But it's just a lead up to what Rose is going to say and the next BIG chapter :) Hope you guys tag along on Rose's BIG Adventure! XX SKYE**


	4. Chapter 4

**ONCE AGAIN I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS BUT LEILA-ROSE HATHAWAY. XX SKYE**

**THEY ALL BELONG TO THE BEAUTIFUL RICHELLE MEAD!**

**ROSE POV**

We sit down on the bed and I swallow my pride and tell her everything that happened between Dimitri and I. I told her about the ups and downs, the Tasha hindrance, Victors Lust Charm, The Cabin… everything. I couldn't stop once I had started, I was crying, I was yelling, I was whispering, gasping. I couldn't stop myself; so many emotions got drilled into me when I relayed this story. So many emotions that it was hard to keep track; Love, Lust, Pain, Sorrow, Anger and so much more. It just came pouring out like a release.

At the end I was tired and empty. It never felt real to me before, just some sick joke. But now that I'm telling it to my friend it seems more real then I'd like to let it on to be. I lay back on my bed and stare up at the ceiling. "This is so unfair Liss, why me. Why do you get your perfect little relationship and I'm stuck with a fucked up pedophilic one?" I feel my eyes start to water again when I'm suddenly overwhelmed by a sickening feeling in my stomach.

I run to the bathroom and narrowly get my vomit in the toilet. Lissa enters a short time later holding my hair away from my neck and rubbing circles in my back. "It's probably stress babe, why don't we take you to the infirmary?" She asks whilst she gets my tooth brush ready for me to clean my teeth afterwards.

After cleaning my teeth twice her and I head down to the sick bay in the academy where Dr Olendzski is more then happy to run some tests on why nervous system and stomach to make sure it's just a stress problem and nothing else too bad. She was talking to me whilst she was taking the tests. "Dhampirs aren't susceptible to sickness because of the genes we get from the Moroi. It's strange to get any Dhampir here that doesn't have a bruise or a broken bone. But this could be a shadow kissed effect. I wouldn't know for sure." She continued on with her polite talking whilst taking the scans and blood tests.

"Alright, that's all done but I would think it much safer if you were kept here over night until we get the results back. And you, Miss Dragomir, should not have been in Miss Hathaways dorm in the first place." She gave Lissa the wicked eye before turning and leaving the room to pack up her things. "You're going to be ok Rose? Are you sure you don't want me to just heal you?" She asked me pleadingly. I rolled my eyes, "Liss, we agreed to only use the Spirit in training with Adrian and if there is a life or death moment. Does this look like a life or death moment? No, it's the flu now go and get some sleep before I round kick your ass out of here." I say with the Hathaway cheek.

She laughs and kisses my forehead and leaves, hopefully to go back to her dorm. I rest my head back and let myself drift off to sleep when suddenly I feel the effects of a Spirit dream coming my way so I wasn't completely surprised when Adrians face was suddenly in mine. "Where is your head at!?" He exclaims, walking back and forth in front of me. I shrug "I dunno, lost it a while back." I say and cross my arms. He looks at me with 'are you serious look.' I roll my eyes and sit in the near by chair on a garden bed full of roses and lilies.

"This is not the time for jokes Hathaway." He said sounding quite mad, a first for Ivashkov. "I locked myself in my room because I can Adrian! I felt upset and sick and devastated! I FELT LIKE SO MANY THINGS AND I JUST NEEDED SOME TIME TO MYSELF!" I explode, why cant people understand that!

"Well where are you now?" he asks completely oblivious to the fact that I was now in hospital with severe stomach pains and illness. I look from left to right and look down. "I-I'm in the sick bay area of the school." I say quietly. I look up and I can see his face turning from a normal shade to a red and suddenly to a purple in a matter of seconds. Oh god… "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THE HOSPITAL? DID YOU COMMIT SOME OFFENCE!?" I screamed. I shook my head at his concern and stood up. "I'm fine, I'm just a bit sick that's all." I said throwing away the fact that we don't actually GET sick.

He nodded at that breathing in and out slowly. "I'm ok with that then little dhampir, it's probably because your stressed. You'll get through it, you're a woman." He said as he pulled me in for a hug. Suddenly he disappeared, someone was shaking me awake. "Hnngh?" I slurred as I woke up to see Dr Olendzskis face. "What is it Doc?" I ask as I sit up slowly on to feel the jabbing pain again. I ran to the toilets to throw up. "GOD! Why is this happening to me!?" I exclaimed whilst I stood up from the toilet and flushed. I turned to see Doc passing me a cup of water so I could rinse out my mouth. "So, have you got the results back yet?" I ask, a little concerned about my health.

She nodded looking a bit surprised and walked me over to the bed. She sat me down and finally told me what's wrong. "This is going to be a bit of a shock for you Rose, but whilst we were looking through your X-Rays and ultrasounds, we saw something a little out of the ordinary… I didn't quite expect this from you Rose, I thought you knew better." She shook her head. "Knew what better?" I asked alarmed, do I have cancer? Am I dying? What's going on?

I sat there waiting for her to tell me, and when she did my whole world shattered. This cant be right, that's just impossible. I sat there in complete shock.

I couldn't move or think, why is this happening to me? Why does everything bad have to happened to me? "Can I leave for one moment to call somebody?" I asked whilst I stood up from the bed. Doc nodded and maneuvered out from the doorway so I could leave. I called the first person I thought of. Luckily she picked up.

"Liss, I need your help." I whispered breathlessly. I felt the tension on her end of the phone call. "What's wrong Rose?" She asked, fear spiking through the bond. "The doctor thinks I-I'm Pregnant… That only leaves one thing Lissa and you know what that is." She gasped on the other end.

"No, it cant be his." She said, I could hear her getting upset. "Liss, it has to be his, I haven't slept with anyone else! What am I going to do!?" I exclaimed frightened that I'll have to tell everyone. "Don't you worry Rose, I'll be right over

**PLEASE REVIEW AND FAVOURITE THIS! IT WOULD MEAN ALOT TO ME AND MY WRITING :) **

**GET READY FOR A NEW UPLOAD TOMORROW, I'M TIRED NOW SO GOOOOOODDDDNNNIIIGGHHHTT! :-) XX SKYE**


	5. Chapter 5

**OK THIS IS CHAPTER 5! Get ready to meet Leila-Rose Hathaway 3 3**

**ROSE POV**

***3 Years Later***

This morning I'd woken up at 4 just so I could bake my little girl her favorite treat, chocolate pancakes with maple syrup. She's 2 today so it's going to be fantastic and special day for my little Leila.

I put the finished product in the microwave and sat on the couch to watch some television until she woke up, which wasn't as long away as I thought. Within 10 minutes of sitting down I heard her yelling from her room, "Mumma! I'm twoooo!" I laughed at her hysterics and ran in for a big hug with my big girl. "I know honey! You're SO big now!" She giggled and nodded. "Well, it's a special day today, what do you want to eat?" I ask politely. She pretended to consider this for a moment then at the top of her lungs yelled, "PANCAKES!" I laughed and trailed her to the kitchen table and set her up in her baby chair and went to get the pancakes. I set a plate in front of her and sat down myself to eat my own pancakes.

Just looking at my angel you can see quite a few elements that looked like her fathers. Her hair wasn't wavy like mine, it was straight and silky like her fathers, but with my colour. Her eyes were his, so were her lips and attitude wise, lucky for me she had the respect of her fathers. I don't know WHAT I could've done if she had my attitude.

As I sat there and ate my pancakes there was a knock on the door. Who could be up this early? And with that in my mind I grabbed the stake that was always in my kitchen draw and held in a tight grip before I answered the door.

Luckily all that was there was a crying Lissa. "Liss! What's wrong!" I exclaim as I drop my stake and wrap my arms around her, pulling her inside the house and closing the door. "I-I'm so sorry Rose, I didn't know they were coming back! Christian didn't tell me anything the bast- Wait, was that a stake?" She said looking down at the floor with wide eyes. "Well, Liss yeah it was, I mean, ITS like 4 nearly 5 in the morning! What do you expect from a guardian with a child? ALSO! What the hell are you doing walking around at a time like this?" I exclaim whilst I go and get Leila cleaned up so that she didn't stick up the house. I grab her, "Leila, baby. Why don't you go choose what you want to wear today and mummy will get you dressed?" I asked, she smiled and squirmed in my arms. I put her down and she raced off into her room.

"Ok Liss, what the hell is going on?" I say as I start cleaning up the table. She races over to help me with Leila's plate and starts to explain. "They're back, Tasha an-" Before she could continue I felt the plate slip from my hands and smash along the floor only at the exact time that Leila came running out with clothes in her face screaming. "I DON'T KNOW WHICH ONES MUMMY!" Though because I was in shock and she didn't know where she was going, she ran right into the mess of shard glass and doubled over in shock and pain. "Mummy, it hurts!" She screamed and cried but I couldn't move. I couldn't pick up my baby, she was in pain and I couldn't help her, WHY CANT I MOVE! I screamed at myself that this wasn't about Dimitri, this was about your daughter and I finally snapped out of my haze. Leila, there on the ground bleeding, Lissa crying and trying to soothe her and get my attention. I act fast, I scoop up my baby girl and run her across campus to the doctors. "DOC! PLEASE HELP!" I yell as I run into the sick bay with my crying and bleeding child in my hands. "Rose what is it." Cried Doc as she ran out into the waiting room with gloves on. "Oh dear, pass me her and I'll get you fixed baby." I passed her Leila and sat down in the chair with my head in my hands.

I'm such a bad mother, I cant even protect my child from her own home. I'm no use, and its her birthday!

Can this day get any wo- "Roza?"

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I'll be uploading the next one soon so don't worry :)**


	6. I NEED YOUR ATTENTION!

**SO, Hey guys! **

**Obviously this isn't an upload! Sorry, I just thought I needed to say this! I want to be an author soooo bad! My mum said if i could write one of these stories and get over 10,000 views, over 50 reviews and 15 favourites she will contact and do whatever she can to get me out there and noticed!**

**So guys, I need your help on this one! It's up to you now. I need you guys to tell your friends and to get them to tell their friends and spread the word about this story because without you I wont be able to do what i long for and love :) xx**

**I hope you guys understand and stick around for the next chapter for Love Bites HARD**


	7. Chapter 6 (SHORT) Sorry xx Skye

**Once again this is going to be a short chapter... I only wanted this to be about them meeting again after so long so dont worry I have alot to come yet :) xx SO STICK AROUND! Review, favourite blah blah blah AND ENJOYYY **

**ROSE POV**

Shit shit shit! God, what do I say… Act cool, act cool. I look up at my 'ex' and smile politely, "Hello Guardian Belikov, I didn't know you were coming back." I said sugary sweet. He flinched at the formalness of my greetings but didn't seem to shy away from his guardian like composure. "Why are you in here? Is it Lissa, is she ok?" he asked concerned. I grinded my teeth together, why is he talking to me as if everything is ok? As if he didn't leave me for that bitch Tasha. "No, I'm in here for my daughter." I said icily. This time he stepped back. "Well, I hope she is fine." He said monotonously and walked away back to behind a sheet.

About five minutes later doc came back carrying a sore but healthy Leila. I smiled at her longingly and she grinned back. "Mummy, she made me better," She turned to Olendzski, "Thankyou miss doctor." She smiled at her reassuringly and past her back to me. "She should be fine, if she is anything like you. Those cuts wont be too much of a hindrance." Doc smiled and went back to behind the sheet. I smiled at my little girl and started back to our house.

"Roza!" I heard Dimitri call out to me. I turned on my heels to face him. "Yes?" I say inwardly rolling my eyes. He looks from me to Leila and back to me. "I-Is this your daughter?" He asks breathlessly, and I know he isn't that puffed from running 100 meters. I sigh, "Yes, this is Leila-Rose Hathaway. Is there a problem?" I say and start to turn away only to be abruptly stopped by his hand on my shoulder spinning me back around to him. "How could you do this to me? It seems to me that you obviously didn't have much trouble moving on." He said annoyed. I felt my patience snap. "How could I have DONE THIS TO YOU! ARE YOU SERIOUS," I quickly looked at Leila who was now hiding behind my hair, "Look, I cant talk now, I have responsibilities and a child to take care of so have a good day Belikov." And as that was said I walked off back to my dorm with Leila at my side completely tired and depressed that this had to happen to her and myself on this precious day…

**This is chapter 6 and they finally met! What do you think ? **


	8. Preview to Chapter 7 (MORE TO COME)

THIS IS A LITTLE PREVIEW OF WHAT IS TO COME

CHAP 7

**ROSE POV**

_How could you do this to me?_

I replay the last thing he said to me. How could I do THIS to him? How could he possibly think that I slept with someone else? I TOLD him that night that I could and would never do that to him. I don't care that I somehow have a mystery child. I'm Shadow-kissed what can I say? I was almost home when Leila gave a sudden shriek. I turn to her flustered. "What is it baby? Are your feet hurting?" I ask completely taken back by her sudden yell. She isn't even walking… "No! Mumma, park, park!" she exclaimed in her high-pitched excited voice. I smiled at her in relief. "How about we go home first and get your shoes?" I say as we carry on down the corridor.

As soon as we got home I took Leila back to her room and put her in the cot. She had fallen asleep on me whilst we were on our way back to our dorm. That's about the only habit she has of mine… apart from the hunger, and the always being late thing I somehow always do.


End file.
